This disclosure relates to coating porous metal foams. Porous metal foams, for example nanoporous foams or aerogels, are known and used in filters, electrodes, catalysts, refractory articles and other applications. The porous metal foams can be fabricated using processes such as combustion synthesis or metal de-alloying.